Mei Ling the Giant Panda
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Mei Ling Lin is an upcoming character Jaredthefox92 made. While her powers and contributions to his lore remain in debate what is known is that she is a Chinese giant panda that hails from the land of Chun-Nan. She is believed to be something akin to a Mobian Taoist and is a wealthy upper middle class working woman who apparently may own her own small time business. Main Information: Name: '''Mei Ling Lin '''Species: '''Giant panda '''Age: '''30 '''Height: 5.9ft (Imperial) Residence'':' ''Chun-nan Occupation: To be decided upon Gender: Cisegendered heterosexual. Position: '''Wealthy upper middle class. '''Ethnicity: Chun-nan (Chinese) Spoken languages: Chun nanise (New Mandarin), Mobian (English) Appearance: Mei Ling stands at the height of the length of your average giant panda, (which really isn't that 'giant' by the way). She has normal panda bear features and fur coloring. However, she is distinctly Chinese in her attire and style thus she wears a Chinese Quipo dress with the pattern of white and pink, as well as her hair in a Chinese style. Personality: Mei Ling is a proud, confidant, and hard working woman. Due to owning her own self-made business she is known to value work ethic, determination, and a sense of pride. She is not shy about showing off and is known to be quite flamboyant, however this may stem from her overall confidence in her own capabilities. Likes and Dislikes: Likes: Money, capitalism, green tea, meditation, Taoism, martial arts, PC gaming, incense and herbs,collecting items, pottery, Warhammer 40,000 (as Eldar), western media, hotdogs, Kung Fu Panda (She finds it funny because of Jack Black). Dislikes: Thieves, people thinking she's a communist, being lonely, bad buisness ventures, rice (allergic), people asking if she eats bamboo. History: As one would expect, Mei Ling grew up in eastern Chun-nan.As a child she was sickly and weak, due to a bone strength disease and her probability of serving through puberty was quickly diminishing. However, due to her parents working within the political party of Chun Nan, they did what the considered a last ditch effort to saver her by handing her over to the Central Chunanise People's Party Care and Development Center. This government funded program was basically created to use top secret research to help not only children become healthy, (but was also a top secret government super soldier development program.) She then was chosen by the center to be given a radical gene and stem cell treatment to cure her ailments. While undergoing this drastic surgery it was a success and her condition appeared to be cured. Unknown to everyone however, the center may have created a monster. She has traveled over to Northamer to become a migrant citizen who opened up her own . Powers: It was decided upon by Jared's friends within the Deviantart community that she would have growth powers, however she is not related to the Bradanska Family and her powers were done by experimentation rather than genetically inherited ones. One difference being however, is that Mei Ling may have acquired a darker 'Mr.Hyde' within this surgery as the mutations may have brought her to have an alternative persona deep within her subconscious. Stats: (To be modified once her powers are decided upon.) Trivia: *Mei Ling gets her name from one of Jaredthefox92's adopted Chinese cousins *Her dress is akin to Sakura Haruno's from Naruto, despite Sakura's dress actually being Chinese of origin and Mei Ling being an adult since her conception. *Mei Ling loves the violin and is known to play it quite masterfully. *Her favorite color is pink. Mei Ling's fighting theme: 201701301009_0001.jpg|A sketch of Mei Ling done at Jared's college. nd_2016__25_mad_mei_ling_by_orcbrother-daotpes.png|Artwork made by Orcbrother Mei Ling refernce One.png Sexy Mei Ling.png Mei Ling refernce three.png mobian_bat_base_1_by_desiiday-d84d49e.png|A second refernce of Mei Ling Category:Females Category:Pandas Category:Good Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC